Fillette
by Gallanodele
Summary: Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus loin. Telle est sa conception de la liberté. Et elle fera tout pour obtenir les étoiles. Même si ça implique de leur demander de l'aide. "M'appelle pas fillette!"


_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le premier one-shot d'une possible série !_

_Tout d'abord, petit avertissement : Je n'ai jamais, malheureusement, vu les différentes séries du capitaine Harlock. Je n'ai vu que le dernier film, le Corsaire de l'espace, et j'ai fait énormément de recherches par la suite, avant de lire pas de fanfictions dessus. Donc, je ne promets pas qu'Harlock ne sera pas OOC, ni que la chronologie sera respectée. En fait, c'est presque sûr que la chronologie ne sera pas respectée. _

_Sinon, comme je l'ai dit, c'est le premier one-shot de ce qui va probablement être une série de one-shot. Je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas spoiler non plus ^^_

_Disclaimer : TRES IMPORTANT ! Evidemment, l'univers et les personnages en général ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto. Ensuite, la trame de ce one-shot , ainsi que l'inégalable barman Octodian appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen, auteur de beaucoup de fictions sur notre capitaine préféré. J'ai, évidemment, son autorisation, et j'en profite pour lui faire de la pub, ses fictions étant vraiment fantastiques. De manière personnelle, j'ai adoré le recueil __Rencontres avec__, ainsi que le __Cycle d'Eyen__. Sinon, Eden m'appartient. C'est bien la seule. _

_Bonne lecture !_

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont principal de son navire, le capitaine de l'Aranui ne fut pas surpris de la trouver devant la vitre, main posée dessus, fixant les étoiles. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle et sa famille étaient montés à bord, tous les matins il l'y retrouvait. Malgré le fait que l'endroit soit exclusivement réservé aux membres de l'équipage et que la porte soit fermée par un code digital.

Les deux hommes censés s'occuper du dernier quart de nuit eurent une mimique désolée, qui fit dire au capitaine qu'elle était déjà là quand ils avaient pris leur tour. Et l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il ne réussirait pas à découvrir ni comment, ni quand elle était entrée. À croire qu'elle était un fantôme.

En discutant avec elle, il avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Eden. Qu'elle et sa famille était en voyage vers une petite planète de la frontière, éloignée du centre de la guerre avec les Sylvidres. En faisant une enquête discrète dans les archives, il avait appris que son nom de famille était Dischamps. Son père était un marchand et un entrepreneur qui avait réussi à trouver le filon qui l'avait rendu riche. Quel était ce filon, le capitaine n'en savait rien, mais quand un bourgeois qui avait quitté la Terre devenait soudainement aussi riche, et surtout voyageait vers les frontières loin des lignes de chemin de fer, ce filon en question était rarement très légal.

Cela dit, le capitaine doutait que la fille s'intéressait aux affaires de son père. Elle passait, semblait-il, ses nuits à regarder passer les étoiles, et ses journées accoudée au bar du croiseur à discuter avec le barman. Le capitaine ne le connaissait pas personnellement : il n'était pas sur l'Aranui depuis très longtemps. Cela dit, difficile de manquer un Octodian parmi tous les humains qui composaient l'équipage et les civils. La fille l'appréciait, peut-être parce qu'il était aussi atypique qu'elle.

Quand sa famille s'habillait richement et ridiculement (aux yeux du capitaine), elle était très simple : un pantalon assez sombre, des bottes montantes, et un tee-shirt avec deux phrases dessus. Il n'était pas capable de les lire, c'était de l'alien, ou peut-être même un ancien dialecte terrien. En bref, elle ressemblait à une fille normale, d'extraction moyenne. Cheveux blonds toujours attachés en un chignon serré, ce qui étonnait chez elle était son visage. Il était assez commun, malgré ses yeux noirs, mais toujours neutre : tout le temps où le capitaine l'avait vu en compagnie de ceux de son « rang social officiel », elle n'arborait aucune expression, ni joie, ni colère, ni même ennui. Un masque impénétrable. Elle ne s'en départait qu'en deux occasions.

Lorsqu'elle discutait avec l'Octodian, elle était l'image même de la curiosité. Et lorsque, comme maintenant, elle regardait les étoiles…

Un mélange détonnant d'avidité, d'espoir, et de bonheur. C'était le seul moment où elle souriait. Et le capitaine était presque désolé de devoir la faire partir. Mais bon, même s'il savait qu'elle reviendrait la nuit prochaine, il ne pouvait pas vraiment fermer les yeux lorsqu'il était présent.

— Mademoiselle ? Je suis désolé, mais les passagers…

— N'ont pas le droit de se trouver ici, je sais, l'interrompit-elle sèchement, se retournant à peine pour lui lancer un regard agacé. Combien de fois devrais-je vous demander de m'appeler Eden, capitaine ?

— Au moins une fois de plus, mademoiselle, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle se retourna complètement, franchement agacé, mais lui sourit néanmoins. Un mince sourire, mais sincère, plus que les regards qu'elle accordait aux autres passagers civils. Saluant les deux hommes de quart, elle sortit de la pièce, avec un regard de regret pour la vitre. Pour les étoiles.

Bob sourit quand il la vit entrer dans le bar de l'Aranui. Elle paraissait agacée : le capitaine devait l'avoir virée du pont, et elle venait passer sa journée à attendre de pouvoir retourner contempler les étoiles en écoutant ses histoires.

C'était comme ça depuis son embarquement. Depuis qu'il avait vu cette gamine d'à peine dix-huit ans entrer dans le bar, s'installer et le détailler. Au départ, il en avait été franchement agacé : depuis qu'il avait pris le contrat, il passait son temps à se faire observer comme un animal exotique dans un zoo par des lâches petits bourgeois. Celle-ci, malgré ses vêtements pas vraiment en accord avec son rang, ne devait pas faire exception. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il n'y avait personne au bar attendant d'être servi, elle s'était approché de lui et lui avait offert un sourire contrit.

— Je m'excuse de mon attitude, elle était déplacée, avait-elle débuté simplement.

Le barman avait haussé un sourcil étonné, puis avait fait un geste de la main genre pas grave, j'ai eu droit à pire. Son sourire s'était agrandi.

— Je m'appelle Eden.

Elle s'était présentée simplement, sans fioriture, en tendant la main. Cela avait encore surpris le barman : rares étaient ceux à encore utiliser cet ancien code terrien. Il l'avait serrée en continuant à essuyer une chope de bière, ce qui avait fait s'écarquiller encore plus les yeux de la fillette.

— Mon vrai nom est trop difficile pour les humains, mais j'ai pris l'habitude d'être appelé Bob.

— Dites, vous le prendrez mal si je parle franchement, sans fioriture, et de manière qui est potentiellement grossière ?

— Euh… J'imagine que non… fit le barman dérouté.

Allons bon, mais qu'est-ce que cette gamine humaine bourgeoise visiblement en pleine rébellion contre l'autorité lui voulait ?

— Vous êtes quoi, exactement ?

En temps normal, il se serait offusqué. En temps normal, dans son propre bar, face à l'un de ses clients habituels, l'importun aurait volé à travers une fenêtre. Mais non seulement il n'était pas dans son Metal Bloody Saloon, mais l'expression de curiosité pure, sans moquerie ni animosité de la fillette l'avait convaincu qu'elle ne voulait pas l'insulter. Et puis, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle risquait d'être grossière.

Et c'était comme ça que leur pseudo compagnonnage avait commencé. Car une fois sa curiosité assouvie sur son espère, elle avait enchaîné sur une question sur sa vie. Et en apprenant qu'il avait pas mal bourlingué, l'avait inondé de questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Sa curiosité n'était jamais satisfaite : planètes, aliens, personnages. Elle voulait tout savoir, et dans les moindres détails. Quand il ne servait pas un client agaçant, il croulait sous la montagne de questions journalières.

Lui-même, lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à l'une de ses réponses, avait pu lui soutirer des informations. Sa première impression avait été bonne : c'était bien une fillette d'origine bourgeoise, voyageant avec sa famille, qui en avait marre des siens et le faisait savoir. Elle n'avait quasiment rien vu du monde extérieur, car habituellement elle restait dans la maison familiale, sur l'une des planètes du Consortium. Ce devait être sa deuxième croisière, car son père était un « putain de radin trop riche pour pouvoir se passer de dormir sur son tas d'or ». Sa rage contre lui et sa famille en général – une bande d'hypocrites qui attendent impatiemment la mort du chef de meute pour se disputer l'immense butin – était toutefois assez impressionnante. De même que ses rêves.

Certaines jeunes filles rêvent du prince charmant, qui viendrait leur offrir son cœur et son château sur son blanc canasson. D'autres rêvent de la liberté, de combats héroïques et romantiques au cœur d'une guerre dont elles seraient à la fois l'héroïne et la raison.

Eden, elle, rêvait d'étoiles. Il se souvenait de lui avoir demandé, une fois, pourquoi elle se battrait si elle devait. Elle l'avait regardé de travers.

« Quoi ? Vous pensez que je veux me battre pour quelque chose ? Sérieusement, Bob… J'en ai rien à faire ! Certains se battent pour une planète, pour une race, pour leurs ambitions personnelles… D'autres, légèrement meilleurs sur le plan moral, se battent pour des valeurs comme la fidélité, la bonté, la liberté… Mais qu'importe tout ça ? Qu'importe valeurs et allégeances, quand là, dehors, se dresse la seule chose qui en vaille vraiment la peine ? Regardez, Bob. Regardez l'espace, l'horizon infini, les étoiles. Elles sont là, à portée et toujours trop éloignées… Voilà tout ce qui importe. Je me moque de leurs combats, je me moque de leurs valeurs. À la limite, je pourrais défendre la liberté… Mais mener une guerre pour ça ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ma conception de ma liberté. Moi, je veux les étoiles. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle entendait par sa conception de la liberté. Elle lui avait souri avec amusement.

« Chacun voit la liberté différemment, Bob, lui avait-elle expliqué. Pour vous, la liberté, c'est un bar sur une planète à peine colonisée. Pour les pirates, c'est piller tout ce qu'ils peuvent approcher. Pour mon père, c'est sa foutue richesse. Pour le Capitaine Harlock, selon les rumeurs, c'est tabasser du Sylvidre. Pour moi, c'est les étoiles. »

La discussion sur la liberté s'était arrêtée là, Bob étant mort de rire face à la remarque sur son gamin préféré. Mais plus il discutait avec la fillette, plus il pensait que même s'ils ne se battaient pas exactement pour la même chose, elle lui faisait penser au gamin. Même tendance à dédaigner les bancs de l'école, à insulter tous ceux qui l'emmerdaient. Même soif de liberté. Même caractère de cochon. Et à force de voir toutes ses ressemblances, il ressentait pour la fillette la même affection paternaliste. Foutue fillette. Foutu gamin.

Eden n'avait pas la moindre idée des considérations de Bob sur sa ressemblance avec le capitaine mythique. Faut dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas leurs liens. Elle ne savait même pas que l'Octodian connaissait Harlock. Elle, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle enviait la vie du barman, et détestait qu'il l'appelle fillette. Mais bon.

Elle s'écarta le temps que Bob serve un autre client, un autre abruti bourgeois hypocrite. En entendant le soupir d'exaspération du barman quand l'homme rejoignit son groupe, elle remercia intérieurement tous les dieux terriens de l'avoir créée plus intelligente que ceux avec qui son père passait du temps.

Comme à leur habitude, elle passa sa soirée à s'engueuler avec les siens. Son père voulait qu'elle tienne son rang : habits, bijoux, il aurait aimé que sa fille soit à l'image de sa mère, une dinde qui dépensait tout l'argent en fioriture coquette et autre. Ou à son image, un être tellement dépourvu de morale qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire fortune sur l'esclavage sexuel. Les disputes étaient perpétuellement les mêmes : il lui reprochait ses manques à son éducation, son rang et leur condition sociale, elle lui rétorquait qu'elle préférait éviter autant que possible de ressembler à sa famille, quand on voyait leur degré de monstruosité morale. Puis, après que sa mère eut fondu en larmes devant l'insolence de sa fille et que son père l'eut violemment giflée, elle quitta leur cabine en claquant la porte pour s'infiltrer sur le pont et observer les étoiles.

Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à y venir : Bob lui avait donné le code. Comment lui-même avait-il obtenu ce code, elle n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. C'était évident que l'Octodian avait vécu bien plus que ce qu'il acceptait de lui raconter, mais ses histoires satisfaisaient la curiosité de la jeune fille pour le moment, alors elle n'allait pas se l'aliéner pour rien.

Lorsque le matin arriva, elle s'attendit à être, encore, éjectée par le capitaine. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le capitaine qui vint la chercher, mais un homme patibulaire, habillé en tenue de camouflage avec du gros calibre. Il braqua les trois personnes présentes, et sans un mot, leur fit signe de sortir de là, ce que tous, même Eden, firent sans broncher.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qui était cet individu ? Et pourquoi, par tous les enfers terriens, portait-il une tenue de camouflage ? Elle n'eut pas la réponse à sa dernière question, mais comprit qu'ils avaient probablement affaire à une action organisée en entrant dans la salle de bal, la plus grande pièce du bâtiment. La plupart des passagers étaient déjà là, les civils sur l'estrade, les membres d'équipage contre un mur. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine d'hommes armés, et la plupart surveillaient les membres d'équipage.

La jeune fille s'éloigna au maximum de ses parents et de son frère dans la masse de civils, cherchant à être au plus près de membres d'équipage en qui elle avait nettement plus confiance. Elle aperçut le capitaine, qui lui fit un signe de tête inquiet, et Bob, contre le mur, toutes ses mains sur la tête. En d'autres circonstances elle se serait royalement foutue de sa gueule, mais elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Et Bob avait l'air assez agacé par la situation, si l'on en croyait ses regards assassins au mec, assez nerveux, qui avait été détaché pour le surveiller.

Au bout d'un moment, un nouvel homme entra dans la pièce. C'était visiblement le chef de la bande armée, et il soigna tellement son entrée qu'Eden dut retenir un fou rire, tant pour le ridicule de sa tenue (une tenue de camouflage genre combattant de liberté dans la jungle au beau milieu de l'espace, sérieusement…) que pour le ridicule des réactions de certaines femmes. Deux s'évanouirent, et une serveuse se mit à couiner, ce qui tapa sur les nerfs de la jeune fille.

Les terroristes commencèrent à fouiller tous les passagers regroupés. L'un d'eux s'approcha de la jeune fille, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit un sourire félin.

— Tu me touches, je te coupe les couilles et les jette parmi les étoiles, lui dit-elle presque amicalement.

Les passagers à côté d'elle lui lancèrent des regards terrifiés, tandis que l'homme passait du sourire pervers à la grimace colérique. Elle se raidit, prête à se défendre, quand le supérieur saisit la crosse de l'arme de son homme.

— On a pas de temps pour ça ! gronda-t-il. Tu fouilles les passagers, c'est tout !

— Vous savez, si vous nous dites ce que vous cherchez, ça ira nettement plus vite, intervint la jeune fille. Parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à m'emmerder, moi. J'aimerais bien retourner sur le pont observer les étoiles.

— Toi, tu la fermes ! lui grogna le supérieur, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Il se positionna de manière à pouvoir toiser tout le monde, dans une attitude « regarde-moi je suis méchant » très pittoresque. Toutefois, face à l'expression mauvaise de l'homme chargé de la fouiller, Eden décida de se le tenir pour dit. Elle fut fouillée puis laissée tranquille sans prononcer un autre mot, malgré sa frustration. Sérieusement, ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde s'ils disaient ce qu'ils voulaient ! Tout le monde se plierait en quatre pour leur donner, tant ces abrutis étaient terrifiés !

Un klaxon strident retentit à travers le vaisseau, faisant hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille. Bon, l'attaque armée, ok, ça distrayait, surtout avec des tenues de camouflage… Seigneur, des tenues de camouflage… Bref, passons. Mais que diable faisait un klaxon dans leur attaque ?

Cela dit, vu l'affolement des terroristes de la jungle, ce n'était pas prévu. Ils paraissaient brutalement aussi apeurés que leurs victimes. Très intéressée (et n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, honnêtement), Eden observa les terroristes s'affoler, commencer à perdre le contrôle, et remarqua que Bob tentait d'en profiter. Il essayait de s'approcher du bar. Mais avant qu'il puisse réellement passer à l'action, un gros tube d'abordage transperça la coque du vaisseau. L'Octodian ne dut sa survie en un seul morceau qu'à la chance, et à des réflexes qui montraient plus que visiblement un passé guerrier. Question à creuser, donc. S'ils en avaient la possibilité.

— Oh mon Dieu, des pirates !

Un glapissement des plus ridicules retentit parmi les membres de l'équipage. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux au manager, qui semblait prêt à se faire dessus. Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner : les nouveaux venus, à peine dans le vaisseau, en avaient déjà le contrôle. Les terroristes camouflés (elle n'allait pas se lasser de celle-là) étaient désarmés et essayaient de se dissimuler parmi le groupe de passager. L'homme qui l'avait fouillée se rapprocha d'elle, presque accroupi pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Son expression était beaucoup moins assurée, et elle ne put retenir un rire narquois avant de le pousser légèrement, le faisant s'étaler au pied de l'un des pirates.

Cela n'eut malheureusement aucune conséquence, mais la terreur et la situation de son soldat de la jungle l'amusa énormément. Puis, il entra.

Qui n'avait pas entendu parler du célèbre capitaine pirate ? Même elle, qui pourtant n'était pas vraiment une groupie stupide, ne put s'empêcher de détailler Harlock. Et de se dire que les avis de recherche ne lui rendaient pas vraiment justice.

Le grand, sombre, beau et un peu cliché capitaine fit une entrée majestueuse, avant de s'avancer vers les membres d'équipage. Tous se tassèrent contre le mur, espérant qu'il ne les verrait pas. Tous sauf un. Et Eden ne fut franchement pas surprise de voir Bob, parfaitement décontracté, saluer le pirate, libre de ses mouvements.

— Tiens, salut Bob. Je croyais que tu t'étais fait construire un nouveau saloon… L'espace te manquait pour que tu acceptes de naviguer sur ce rafiot ?

— Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de planète accueillante.

— Yup, ça devient dur, de nos jours… Content de te revoir, en tout cas.

L'échange ressemblait à celui de deux vieux potes se retrouvant autour d'un verre dans un bar. Le pirate avait une voix profonde, assez grave, qui collait parfaitement au personnage. Toutefois, la situation était parfaitement surréaliste. Eden, si elle n'était pas surprise, était toutefois assez agacée que Bob ne lui ait pas raconté ça. C'était ce genre d'histoire qui la distrayait le plus. Bob évitait d'ailleurs soigneusement son regard, tandis que le capitaine surveillait ses hommes qui se déployaient.

— Ça m'fait plaisir de te trouver en bonne santé, lâcha Bob au bout d'un court silence. Je vois que les affaires marchent bien…

Là, l'alien lança une œillade vers elle. Ou plutôt, vers le type en tenue de camouflage, toujours cramoisi, qui se tenait près d'elle. Il avait bien vu la fillette le pousser, et trouvait cela parfaitement puérile. Et jouissif. Il appréciait de plus en plus la fillette. Il haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'elle réussissait à lui faire un regard à la fois de reproche et innocent. Douée.

— Tu n'as pas l'impression de marcher sur les plates-bandes des types habillés en vert ? À moins que vous ne soyez en concurrence sur le même job…

La jeune fille suivait difficilement la conversation, mais vit parfaitement l'éclat perfide dans les yeux de son ami. Elle observa le pirate regarder l'Octodian sans comprendre, et pour l'aider (et pour s'amuser, soyons honnête. C'était puéril, mais au moins ça détendait), poussa encore son type. Il s'y attendait, aussi ne s'étala-t-il pas cette fois, mais le mouvement attira l'attention du capitaine qui fixa son œil unique sur l'homme. Le terroriste poussa un petit gémissement, et Eden rigola doucement.

Ouais. Définitivement puéril, mais déstressant. Et puis, elle avait jamais prétendu être normale.

— Ah, eux, fit enfin le capitaine. Une simple histoire de vengeance, je crois… Même si l'objectif final est le même que le mien. À la seule différence que je sais ce que je cherche.

Il parcourut du regard les passagers et les guérilleros. Puis, sans prévenir, dégaina et tira. Droit entre les yeux d'un passager. Age mur, masculin, chauve, grassouillet. Et Eden vit couler sur le sol du navire la cervelle de son père.

Elle ne vit pas les jeunes demoiselles s'évanouir dans des mouvements dramatiques. Elle n'entendit pas sa mère se mettre à couiner, horrifiée, couverte de sang et de cervelle. Elle n'écouta pas son frère insulter les pirates, cherchant à frapper le plus proche avant d'être neutralisé. Elle ne vit que le sang, coulant, lentement sur le sol, le tachant d'un rouge sombre non sans beauté. En même temps que le sang, elle avait l'impression de voir ses chaînes couler.

Son père était mort. Bien sûr, tout le reste de sa chère famille et de leurs amis allaient essayer de s'emparer de la place de leader de son trafic d'esclaves. Il était presque sûr que sa mère allait bientôt faire partie des marchandises. Et elle… Deux solutions : ou elle devenait une marchandise, ou elle était mariée au prochain chef, pour lui assurer de la légitimité. Son frère était trop stupide pour gagner cette guerre.

Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, il n'y avait que son frère stupide et sa mère. Et le cadavre de son père. Et des pirates. Et un Octodian qui connaissait leur chef. Il n'y avait, en fin de compte, qu'un choix. Attendre d'arriver, et être prise dans la guerre de famille. Ou saisir cette opportunité. Saisir sa liberté.

Ses pensées bruissaient, l'assourdissaient, tandis qu'elle fixait le sang sur le sol. Elle avait conscience qu'autour d'elle, les choses avançaient. Bob et le capitaine continuaient de discuter, et les hommes continuaient de bouger, allant et venant. Plus quelques pirates qui observaient l'Octodian avec étonnement. Elle se reconnecta avec la réalité et son propre corps quand Bob parla d'un… Trou ?

— Tu es conscient que ce truc a percé la cloison… ça va faire un trou, quand tu vas l'enlever !

— Eh, je ne suis pas idiot ! protesta le capitaine. À cet instant, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui cherchait à se justifier face à un adulte. Le sas est amovible, on ne repart pas avec ! Ce rafiot va simplement bénéficier d'une issue de secours supplémentaire.

Ok, ça par contre, ça le faisait pas. L'Aranui n'était définitivement pas fait pour avoir une deuxième issue. Trop vieux, pas assez bon pour atteindre la prochaine planète, d'autant qu'elle doutait que le premier groupe ait fait dans la dentelle. Mauvais. Le barman lui lança un coup d'œil à la fois inquiet et rassurant. Il avait vu qui était le passager abattu. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, désignant le sas de la tête, ignorant l'inquiétude quant à son père.

Elle ferait la fête quand elle serait sûre de ne pas être coincée dans l'espace, ou coincée avec les siens.

— Combien de temps cela va-t-il tenir ? Certainement pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Et je ne crois pas que les moteurs de l'Aranui soient encore capables de l'emmener sur la planète la plus proche.

Ah, Bob avait eu exactement le même cheminement de pensée qu'elle. Et il avait un bar. Et il connaissait les pirates. Un plan commençait à se former dans l'esprit tortueux de la jeune fille. Un plan qui consistait en deux étapes. Et dont la fin paraissait parfaite. Il manquait juste l'occasion de le mettre en place… Au pire, elle créerait l'occasion.

— Il a raison, capitaine. L'un des pirates s'était approché, légèrement suicidaire. Les moteurs ont été sabotés par le premier groupe. Le vaisseau n'avance plus qu'avec sa propulsion auxiliaire.

Plus que légèrement. Qui contredit son capitaine, surtout ce capitaine, en plein milieu d'un abordage, en face des victimes et d'un Octodian qui discutait avec ledit capitaine comme avec un vieil ami ? Un crétin. Qui déglutit difficilement devant le regard mauvais d'Harlock.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les pirates avaient fini leur job complètement. Plus de cargaison, ils étaient prêts à partir. Mais les problèmes de la jeune fille n'étaient pas vraiment résolus : toujours au moins un trou de trop dans la coque du vaisseau, et pas encore d'occasions. Pour l'occasion, elle était confiante : après tout, elle faisait confiance à Bob, et c'était plus de lui qu'elle avait besoin. Si elle préférait que le pirate soit présent, c'était pour assurer les choses : voir une fille discuter avec un pirate internationalement recherché ferait de la fille en question une cible, et l'Octodian avait trop d'honneur (et s'attachait trop, elle l'avait parfaitement remarqué) pour l'abandonner dans de telles circonstances.

Enfin, elle espérait.

Mais tout ça ne réglait pas son problème de trou dans l'espace. Heureusement que Bob avait de la ressource.

— Eh bien, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu comptes embarquer les passagers aussi ? Personnellement, je refuse de rester à bord de ce vaisseau en attendant que tout son oxygène se soit échappé dans l'espace !

Eden écarquilla les yeux autant qu'elle le pouvait. Gamin ? Par tous les dieux terriens, ok Bob semblait bien connaître le pirate, mais d'où avait-il obtenu le droit d'appeler Harlock gamin ? Sans se faire tuer qui plus est ! Car le pirate se contenta de le chopper par le bras et de lui murmurer quelque chose. Ça ressemblait à une menace, en tout ce n'était pas amical, mais au lieu de s'écraser au sol et d'implorer le pardon et la bénédiction du pirate comme toute personne sensée l'aurait fait, le barman se contenta de sourire.

— Dans ce cas, il va falloir me bâillonner… gamin, répliqua-t-il.

Là, c'était parfait. L'occasion qu'elle attendait. Restait à jouer finement. Elle fit un pas en avant, ignorant passagers, guérilleros et membres d'équipage qui lui lancèrent des coups d'œil terrifiés. Un pirate lui fit une expression menaçante, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention. Et elle éclata de rire.

Ça eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. Qui avait une expression terrifiée, inquiète, étonnée… Celle du capitaine était impassible. Bob, lui, semblait partager entre l'étonnement et l'inquiétude.

Probablement de l'inquiétude quant à sa santé mentale.

— J'imagine que s'il vous appelle vous _gamin,_ il est impensable que je réussisse à le faire arrêter de m'appeler fillette, lança-t-elle au capitaine, riant toujours, mais d'un rire jaune.

Elle remplit aisément la distance qui la séparait des deux hommes, ignorant les pirates qui hésitaient entre l'abattre (elle pourrait être une menace) et lui demander si c'était devenu une mode que leurs victimes s'adressent ainsi à Harlock.

Grande journée pour tout le monde. Elle fit un sourire ironique au capitaine, avant de s'incliner moqueusement.

— Eden Dischamps, ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis la fille du type que vous venez d'abattre. Vous avez par-là même obtenu ma gratitude éternelle.

Son frère recommença à vociférer et sa mère couina dans son dos, lui arrachant un regard de sombre plaisir. Bob haussa un sourcil, avant de secouer la tête, blasé. En même temps, s'il côtoyait Harlock, il ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup d'exemples de réactions normales humaines. Le capitaine, lui, n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Il était illisible, et un instant, cela frustra la jeune fille.

Mais bon, elle s'en moquait en fait. Elle se tourna vers Bob.

— Eh, Bob, tu m'as bien dit que tu comptais monter un nouveau Metal dès que possible ? Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'une serveuse, par hasard ?

— Tu te fous de moi ? sursauta le barman. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec le gamin, je vais pas en plus me mettre une fillette dans les pattes !

— Allez… Elle lui fit une petite moue triste. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser entre les griffes des connards de la mafia paternelle !

— Tu peux très bien te débrouiller seule, rétorqua Bob, mais avec beaucoup moins de conviction. Je croyais, d'ailleurs, que tu étais une grande fille qui n'avait pas besoin d'être chouchoutée ?

_Ah, tu crois m'avoir sur ce terrain-là… _Elle dissimula soigneusement ses véritables sentiments, tournant légèrement le dos aux deux hommes et fit quelques pas vers les passagers. Son frère était toujours menacé par un pirate, et sa mère était évanouie à ses pieds.

— Très bien… J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider… J'espère juste que mon rang les empêchera de me mettre parmi les marchandises bas de gamme… Quitte à être esclave sexuelle, autant que ce soit de luxe…

Gagné. À peine avait-elle mentionné les activités de son père que non seulement son frère arrêta immédiatement de se débattre pour fermer les yeux, peut-être vaincu par un reste de moralité coupable, mais les pirates écarquillèrent les yeux avant de menacer encore plus sa famille. Le capitaine n'eut aucune réaction, à nouveau, ce qui fit dire à la jeune fille qu'il savait parfaitement les activités de son père.

En même temps, pour un type qui se bat pour la liberté, pas étonnant qu'il veuille détruire ce genre de trafic.

Bob soupira longuement, avant de hausser les épaules.

— Très bien, ok… Tu es embauchée… Il leva un doigt vers elle, inquisiteur. Mais c'est pas ad vitam æternam ! Pas question que je te trimballe partout !

Eden eut un sourire ravi, et dut se contenir pour ne pas exploser de joie. À la place, elle fit un sourire mielleux au barman.

— C'est évident, mon cher ! susurra-t-elle. Dis-moi, Bob… Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire, ad vitam æternam ?

Le barman fit un geste pour la frapper derrière la tête, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à esquiver. Elle se plaça à côté de lui en rigolant, puis sourit au capitaine.

— Au fait, votre solution pour éviter qu'on crève tous dans l'espace ? s'enquit-elle, mine de rien.

Cela eut l'avantage de détourner l'attention du barman.

— On va vous remorquer, finit par annoncer le capitaine pirate.

Et avant qu'il ne se détourne pour remonter à bord de son vaisseau, elle jura qu'il avait souri.

Personne d'autres n'avait osé faire un commentaire, même si les pirates, en réembarquant sur l'Arcadia à la suite de leur capitaine, leur avaient lancé des regards perplexes.

Avec ses rayons tracteurs et un saut warp, l'Arcadia emmena aisément l'Aranui sur une planète du système voisin. Pendant le temps que cela prit, c'est-à-dire un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures, la jeune fille fit attention à rester auprès de Bob. Tous deux restèrent au bar, tandis que les passagers, membres d'équipages et guérilleros essayaient de se cacher dans le reste de l'Aranui. Son frère essaya de s'approcher, soit pour lui parler soit pour la ramener de force, mais Bob n'eut aucun mal à le faire fuir. Ça a ses avantages, d'être très grand et de posséder beaucoup de bras.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul moment où Eden s'éloigna du barman. Au beau milieu de la nuit, peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur la planète, elle ressentit l'irrésistible besoin d'aller voir les étoiles. Ils allaient atterrir, elle allait rester à terre avec son nouveau boss (elle adorait l'appeler comme ça, lui détestait – petite revanche sur le « fillette »), elle voulait les voir avant. Elle s'infiltra silencieusement sur le pont principal, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. Là, elle vit que quelques membres d'équipage et le capitaine se reposaient.

Elle eut une mimique désolée : ils n'avaient pas eu un voyage très reposant, et l'Aranui était en mauvais état. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Ils dormaient, et elle en profita pour s'approcher de la vitre. Sauf qu'au lieu des étoiles, elle fixa l'énorme vaisseau qui tirait le petit. Il n'était pas loin devant, mais emplissait quasiment toute la vue tant il était énorme. Même de là, difficile de rater la tête de mort sur le flan. Un vaisseau de guerre, conçu pour le combat et les longs voyages. Immense, et à ce qu'on disait, inégalable et inégalé. Le chef-d'œuvre d'un génie, qu'on disait le meilleur ami du capitaine pirate. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation de l'Arcadia. Elle ne ressentait pas le même frisson qu'en voyant les étoiles, mais cela restait toutefois impressionnant. Et ç'aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'elle était insensible aux promesses qu'apportait, presque audiblement, le vaisseau pirate.

Elle ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de sa présence. Mais dès qu'elle entendit le léger bruissement derrière elle, elle sut que c'était lui. Il pouvait peut-être être discret, mais quand on savait qui il était, son aura écrasait tout autour de lui. Elle se demanda s'il en avait conscience.

Et si oui, si ce n'était pas trop dur d'être constamment remis à sa place de légende. Elle sourit, presque tristement, et fit un signe de tête vers l'Arcadia.

— Je ne partage pas entièrement vos idéaux, commença-t-elle doucement, mais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi vos hommes vous suivent aussi aveuglément, et pourquoi vous inspirez tant de gens. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

Le capitaine Harlock ne lui répondit pas, se contenta de se placer à sa droite. Elle ne le regarda pas tout de suite, savourant le silence et la vue.

— Mes remerciements, quant à mon père… Étaient sincères, reprit-elle dans un souffle.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'était un monstre.

— C'était ton père.

Elle passa outre le tutoiement, et se tourna pour le regarder franchement. Lui la regardait toujours du coin de l'œil, toujours tourné vers la vitre. Mais il ne manquait pas un seul de ses gestes. Comme un prédateur, songea-t-elle un instant.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle. Son regard était perçant, et elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire la moindre de ses pensées. Elle n'était peut-être pas une groupie stupide, mais elle ne parvint pas à rester parfaitement neutre face à ce regard inquisiteur. Il était trop… Harlock… pour qu'elle le puisse, et elle détesta ça. Elle ne voulait pas être comme toutes les autres filles de l'espace, qui se languissaient du beau capitaine pirate. Les contes de fées, très peu pour elle. Ironiquement, elle aimait dire qu'à ce sujet elle avait les pieds sur terre.

Le regard du capitaine délaissa son visage pour glisser vers son tee-shirt. Tous ceux qu'elle possédait arboraient les mêmes symboles. Les deux mêmes phrases. Elle les avait traduites elle-même, grâce à un vieux livre déniché dans la bibliothèque de son père. Un dictionnaire très ancien, d'un vieux dialecte terrien. De l'anglais, si elle se souvenait bien. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour qu'elles soient parfaites, sans fautes. Le capitaine les lut, parut les comprendre, et sourit. Un vrai sourire.

— Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Elle lui sourit en retour.

— Oui.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son vaisseau. Un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'il y voyait. Voyait-il son devoir, son poste de capitaine qui se devait de toujours se battre pour ses idéaux ? Un fardeau, car ses hommes semblaient le prendre pour une légende et que tous les autres avaient peur de lui ?

Une promesse ? Comme celle que la jeune fille entendait presque ?

— Tu as dit que j'inspirais les gens. Ce n'était pas une question, et elle n'y répondit pas. Le capitaine prit une profonde inspiration. Mais je ne t'inspire pas. Ce n'était pas non plus une question, mais elle secoua tout de même la tête négativement. Pourquoi ?

— Vous savez pourquoi.

Il lança à nouveau un regard vers son tee-shirt. Vers ses deux phrases. Oui, il savait pourquoi. Ils n'avaient pas la même conception de la liberté. Il fit un geste de la main en direction de son navire.

— Pourtant, tu le regardais.

— Pourtant, je l'admire.

Il ravala sa question, et elle ravala son rire. Il semblait bien curieux, le grand capitaine pirate, bien curieux de comprendre la fillette qu'elle était. Peut-être parce qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

— Il me murmure à l'oreille, souffla-t-elle en regardant le navire, une main sur la vitre. Des promesses, et même si elles ne me parlent pas au cœur, elles me font tout de même réagir.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, et ils gardèrent le silence. Ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le pont, rejoignant son vaisseau pour l'atterrissage. Elle-même rejoignit Bob, ignorant les membres de l'équipage et le capitaine que la discussion devait avoir réveillé. Ou alors, juste la présence écrasante du capitaine pirate.

En regardant l'Arcadia repartir, moins de deux heures après leur impressionnant atterrissage, après s'être copieusement ravitaillé en carburant, Eden sentit à nouveau ces promesses. Ils ne partageaient pas la même vision de la liberté, mais la vision de l'autre les faisait quand même réagir.

Elle avait réagi à la promesse que chuchotait l'Arcadia. Il avait réagi à ses deux phrases, le seul qu'elle ait rencontré qui les comprenne. Deux conceptions différentes d'une même chose. Aux oreilles de la jeune fille, l'Arcadia avait soufflé le combat, l'exaltation, la protection. Aux yeux du capitaine, les deux phrases avaient parlé d'escapade, d'étoiles, d'absence de toutes contraintes.

« Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus loin. »

Eden sourit à l'Arcadia qui disparaissait.

Liberté.

_Voilà ! _

_Reviews ?_

_Gallanodele_


End file.
